I saw you die
by what-the-nargel
Summary: Welcome to Indiana, the crossroads of America also home to the murder of one Charlotte Hathaway. Sam desperate to save the girl who's death he dreamed about the Winchester brothers jump on their newest lead to yellow eyed demon, assembling the most interesting hunt of their lives.


_A girl sat in the corner of the room, her frightened expression illuminated every so often by the flickering lights._

"_Please no! I didn't do anything"_

_Her voice cried out into the empty darkness of the room making it seem like she was hallucinating, a dark shape moved around the room causing her sobs to increase. The dark figure moved closer to the girl raising an arm, it brought it down in a swift movement. Blood splattered on the floor and wall, the young woman's screams abruptly ended as she fell to the floor. Her murderer left the room, leaving the girl to die. As the life faded from her green eyes she clutched something closer to her chest._

Sam sat up in bed looking around the empty motel room, his head was pounding from the dream he could to clearly remember. Wiping some sweat away from his forehead he looked at the clock, 8:03. Groaning his legs swung over the side of the bed holding his still aching head in his hands, the door to the room opened causing him to look through his dark hair

"Sammy, are you okay?" His brother looked at him eyes filled with concern

"Yeah Dean I'm fine, but we need to go. Now"

Dean placed the paper bag he was holding on the small crowded table at the other end of the room, a troubled expression taking over his face

"Who is it?"

Rubbing his temples the darker haired man temples tried to keep the fading image of the woman in his mind

"I don't know, just some girl. But she's in trouble Dean and we need to save her or else, she's going to die"

Dean stood up and began to pace

"Well what is it? What are we up against?"

"I don't know; there was this dark figure. I think it might be, might be the demon Dean"

There was a long silence between the brothers before Dean stood and began shoving his clothes into a duffle bag

"Dean what are you doing?"

He looked up, his expression hard and angry

"If this is the demon Sam, we need to do something about it. We need to find it and we need to kill it, before it kills this girl or anyone else!"

Sam nodded rising out of his bed leaving the blankets in a tangled heap he started to dress, Dean continued to gather up the belongings they had in the room. They were on their way in less than fifteen minutes, the paper bag sat abandoned on the bedside table. Breakfast could wait; they had a job to do.

"So where is this girl?"

Sam swallowed the lump growing in his throat; he had nothing to go on. No leads, no location, and no time.

"I have no clue."

"What?"

He heaved a sigh

"I said I don't know"

"There wasn't a street sign, a poster, anything!"

"No Dean! Just an innocent girl having her throat slit by who knows what, there was nothing that I saw"

Dean cursed punching the wheel of his beloved 1967 Impala

"So we on a wild goose chase trying to save a girl we don't know, from we don't know, in we don't know. Perfect!"

"Look Dean saving people is our job, you said so yourself the family business. If we let this girl die without trying to save her, the demon wins"

Dean sighed his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so tight

"Try and figure out something on this girl, use your psychic powers or something"

Closing his eyes Sam tried to remember as much about the dream as he could, pushing the nagging thought of not finding her in time to the back of his head. He brought back as much of the scene as he could, the girl had fair skin with dark green eyes and shoulder length hair which fell in dark brown wisps. She looked to be about 5'5" with an athletic build; her features were rather girlish giving her a youthful look. Other than her appearance something else caught Sam's attention, a red banner on the wall with a cream trident shape in the middle. The image was instantly gone causing Sam to sit up erratically, snapping his eyes open

"Whoa there, take it easy"

"I saw something; it was this red poster with some sort of trident shape on it"

"Trident shape? So this could be any kind of witchcraft or summoning symbol, great"

Once again Dean's voice held an annoyed tone

"No, no it was nothing like that. It looked so familiar, like I had seem it somewhere before"

Sam glanced out the window at a sign reading

WELCOME TO

ILLINOIS

THE LAND OF LINCOLN

Dean pulled into the first motel they came by, it was near midnight and the desk was empty. Sam rang the small bell on the counter and they waited, a few seconds later a woman came in from what looked to be a dining hall

"Hello, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. What can I do for you?"

"Um we would like a room for the night"

She nodded and went behind the counter looking at the different keys that were there

"Is that one bed or two?"

Both Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at the all too familiar question

"Two"

The girl flushed slightly adding just a tint of pink to her tan skin, grabbing a key she smiled and handed it to Dean

"It's fifty-six a night, breakfast is included and we serve it at seven till nine in the dining hall right over there"

She made a gesture to the double doors she had exited from

"Your room number is 106, just make a left down the hall and keep walking till you find it. Have a good night"

She gave another cheery smile; Dean winked then headed down the hall followed closely by Sam. Once in their room Dean went straight to bed tired from a long day being on the road, his brother couldn't sleep. The banner he had seen in the girl's room was stuck in his head; opening up his laptop he readied himself for another sleepless night of research.


End file.
